Daydreamer
by FlightofSilver
Summary: Part 1 of The Captor Trilogy. Reala decides to make a Nightmaren of his own. But the results aren't quite what he was hoping for... ON HIATUS. SEE FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

My first actual NiGHTS fanfiction. And yes, I view NiGHTS as female and will be referring to NiGHTS that way. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here so far.

* * *

Reala paced his throne chamber restlessly. Wizeman was dead and gone now. He was the ruler of Nightmare now.

He sat in his throne with a growl. He needed a partner. Much as he hated to admit it, life would be easier if he had someone to help him. That was why NiGHTS had been created, wasn't it? They had been a highly effective team before she had betrayed them. When she was as ruthless and feared as he was, and the only creature he had ever called his friend. But then she'd ruined everything.

She had been careless and foolish. While swiping an Ideya of Courage from a Visitor, instead of taking it, making a clean getaway, and hardly letting the Visitor know what hit him, she'd gotten sloppy. She'd been just a little too slow, and the dreamer, in an attempt to fight back, had touched her. The result was the two of them accidentally dualized. Reala wasn't sure what happened to her mind in that event, but he did know she had changed. Afterwards, she refused to take any Ideya, or refer to Wizeman as "Master", not even to his face. She would vanish without ever letting him know where she was going and return always empty-handed. He had tried to talk her out of this new mindset, but she was still as stubborn as she always had been. Then came her outright betrayal, when she had attacked him outright. To protect a Visitor, no less!

He still had her Persona. He held it in his claws and looked at it almost wistfully. He would love to see it worn again, but by whom? NiGHTS was out of the question, of course. The only Nightmaren who could come close to wearing it was Jackle, and he was…well, Jackle.

_If you want a new partner so bad, why don't you make one?_

The thought startled him, yet made perfect sense. Why didn't he? He was the ruler of Nightmare now; nothing could stop him.

Nothing but the fact he didn't know the first thing about creating Nightmarens.

Fortunately, that could be fixed. Wizeman was sure to have kept a record of what he made, and how it had been done. He just had to find it.

"HEY SIR CHECKERBOARD! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Reala jumped and almost slipped off his throne. Jackle popped up right in front of him, waving something around in one of his floating hands.

Reala sighed. "What…is it, Jackle?"

"I found something coolio! Check it out!" Jackle thrust the item in Reala's face. "It's a log of all Master Wizeman's creations!"

That floating collection of card-obsessed orange laundry had uncanny timing. Reala smirked. "Really. That is very intriguing. May I see it?"

"Give me a present first."

Reala snarled, waving his clawed fingernails in Jackle's face.

"Here ya go!"

He threw the book in Reala's lap and zipped out. Reala picked it up and began to flip through it, eager and a little awed. He started to skim the pages for the processes of creating monsters. He knew he didn't want any third-level as his second-in-command, and most second-levels were idiots or tried to be too sneaky for their own good. He passed at the sight of an illustration showing himself and NiGHTS. He smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Ooh, what did Reala find? What's he going to do? I'm not entirely sure either!

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up! I'm not too pleased with this, but I hope no one wants to maim me for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS, Reala, or the Goodle.

* * *

Reala hovered impatiently, waiting for his creation to coalesce and toying with the persona in his fingers. The process had been exhausting, but now…she would be finally finished.

* * *

NiGHTS sat on the outskirts of an amusement park, playing her invisible flute. The Visitor whose Ideya created this was somewhere inside, enjoying the crazy rides that were impossible to build in the Waking World. NiGHTS wasn't very worried. If the little girl was in any kind of danger, she'd know. She could sense the presence of other Nightmarens, especially that of—

"Hello, NiGHTS."

Speak of the devil. "What do you want, Reala?" she asked dully, not even turning her head the slightest fraction.

"First, I would appreciate it if you looked at me when I spoke to you."

"Hmph," NiGHTS shifted her position so she was facing completely away from her former partner and folded her arms over her chest.

Behind her back, Reala rolled his eyes. Same old NiGHTS. "Alright, my second request…"

He gestured to a mounted Goodle accompanying him. A small, scrawny figure jumped down onto the ground, staggered, flailed its arms, and flopped facedown on the ground. Reala sighed silently and went to help it up.

At the sound of something falling, NiGHTS let her curiosity get the best of her and looked over her shoulder to see Reala helping a short Nightmaren to her feet. NiGHTS jumped up and stared in surprise. First, she could not remember Reala being this nice to anyone or anything, and second, she was certain that she had never seen that Nightmaren before.

"What's that?" she asked, trying to keep her usual disdainful tone she had for talking to Reala.

"Not what," Reala corrected. "Who. She is my creation."

NiGHTS staggered in shock. Reala had created his own Nightmaren? "What-? How-?"

"Jackle found the late Master Wizeman's journal of Nightmarens he created," Reala explained. "I found the designs for first-levels and followed the steps he recorded. Simple as that. She's not perfect, but neither are you."

"Or you!" NiGHTS snapped. "Did you just come here to show off your little pet project and insult me, or did you have an actual reason to come here?"

Reala's face appeared to fall for a second before answering, "Yes. I want you to take care of her."

NiGHTS blinked in shock, then exploded. "ARE YOU JOKING? YOU MAKE A NIGHTMAREN AND LEAVE ME TO TAKE CARE OF IT? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE? YOU KEEP IT! I DON'T WANT IT!"

The next moment, she was slammed against a wall, Reala's claws digging into her arms while he snarled wrathfully into her face.

"I told you, 'it' is a she, and I never intended on leaving her in your care. I would gladly keep her in Nightmare, but I can't do that." Reala visibly tried to calm himself, then released one of NiGHTS's arms. "Come with me."

NiGHTS was less than eager to go anywhere with him, but she spotted the Visitor exit the park. "Fine. Lead the way," she relented in a whisper, hoping they would be gone before the Visitor could notice them.

Reala guided NiGHTS to the top of a building and sat her down, not at all gently. "Now listen to me," he commanded almost calmly. "I created her with the intention of keeping her as an assistant. But when she was finished, I found that she has a bit of a…a handicap, if you will."

"What?"

Reala lowered his head. "She can't fly."

NiGHTS shrugged. "So?"

"So," Reala repeated patiently. "In case you have forgotten, Nightmare is designed for flying creatures. It would be practically impossible for her to get anywhere on her own. And as small and weak as she is, she would not stand a chance if any of the lower-levels decided to 'play' with her. And I can't always be there to protect her."

"So…you're leaving her with me?"

"Yes. I decided she would be better off here in Nightopia, under your care," Reala answered, making a point of not looking right at NiGHTS.

"Under MY care?" NiGHTS repeated, unsure whether to laugh, pinch herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, or slap Reala to bring him back to his senses. "Did you hit your head on something? I'm NiGHTS. You hate me, remember?"

"Yes, I remember I hate you," Reala answered flatly. "But you're also the only one I trust to take care of another creature."

NiGHTS sighed stubbornly and turned away. Reala grimaced. Time for desperate measures.

"Please, NiGHTS."

She grunted. Reala took her hand in both of his. NiGHTS' head swiveled to stare at their hands like there was a mini blue-and-orange Chamelan dancing there. She lifted her eyes to Reala's. His eyes were silently begging her. He really was desperate.

NiGHTS sighed. Apparently, this little Nightmaren was important to Reala, if he was willing to actually touch her without trying to strangle her. She couldn't say no to that. "Fine," she relented. "I'll take care of her. Now please let me go."

Reala readily complied. "Thank you, NiGHTS."

"Don't mention it," NiGHTS replied. "Really, don't."

They flew to rejoin the Goodle and NiGHTS' new charge, the latter of which was looking around curiously, but not moving.

Reala landed next to his creation. "You're going to be staying here with NiGHTS now," he told her. "NiGHTS, meet Deidrymn."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I had fun writing NiGHTS and Reala's interaction here! Next chapter, we get to know Deidrymn more. :)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally got this done. Just in time for Christmas. YAY! Thanks to Final Authority, rawr im awesome, leveluplewa, The Twinkle Fairy, Cheshire-Insane, XSacredFireX, and GIGA-XISBASS for reviewing so far.

Yeah. This little story somehow evolved into a planned trilogy. XD How the heck did that happen? A HORDE OF PLOT BUNNIES! That's how.

Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS. The only Nightmaren I own is Deidrym.

* * *

NiGHTS looked down at Deidrym uncomfortably. The little Nightmaren stared at the ground in the same manner.

"So," NiGHTS spoke up, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Uh…" She fidgeted uneasily. "Would you… mind showing me what you look like?" All she could really tell was that Deidrym had a hat like hers, but with blue-and-yellow stripes and a third point in the front.

Deidrym shrugged and looked up into NiGHTS' eyes. NiGHTS blinked in surprise. When Reala had said she wasn't perfect, he hadn't been kidding. The small Nightmaren's left eye was bluish-green and slightly bigger than her dark blue right, giving her a constantly puzzled look. Her arms were long and thin, while her hands were large enough to hold two Nightopians. Her legs were as spindly-looking as her arms, and her feet were huge.

Deidrym gazed at the Nightmaren before her. Reala's former partner; the creature she had been made to replace. _No wonder Reala ditched me,_ Deidrym thought._ She's perfect._ _Beautiful, long and graceful. And she can fly. Everything I'm not. _She let her shoulders droop over her chest, which was so thin they practically touched.

NiGHTS frowned anxiously. Deidrym's eyes were starting to look watery, like she was going to cry._ Did_ Nightmarens cry? Maybe Deidrym did. NiGHTS started to get panicky. Crying Visitors, she could handle. But a crying Nightmaren? That was another thing entirely. "U-Uh, are-are you okay?" Great, she was starting to stutter now. Deidrym blinked and nodded, but her eyes looked like they were underwater.

"Is something wrong?"

Deidrym shrugged.

"NiGHTS! I say, what is this?" Owl flew over and looked closely at the odd-looking little Nightmaren.

"Hey, NiGHTS! Who's this?" The Visitor ran up and smiled at Deidrym. "I'm Lizzy. What's your name?"

"I'm Deidrym," she answered in her slightly hoarse voice.

Owl cleared his throat. "NiGHTS, where did she come from? I've never seen her before. Has Wizeman-?"

"No, no, no," NiGHTS quickly cut him off. "Nothing like that. I'll tell you where she came from later. She's going to stay with us now."

"Wanna come explore the park with me?" Lizzy asked Deidrym. "Owl doesn't like it. He says the rollercoaster wants to eat him." She giggled as Owl ruffled his feathers and hooted indignantly. Deidrym nodded and followed Lizzy into the park again.

NiGHTS turned to Owl. "Okay, about Deidrym," she started.

"Where did she come from?" Owl asked.

NiGHTS bit her lip. "Reala created her."

Owl dropped to the ground with a loud thump, a not-at-all-unexpected reaction. NiGHTS rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as Owl rose again into the air. "Reala…he…what?"

"I said he created Deidrym," NiGHTS repeated. "It surprised me, too. He brought her here saying he wanted me to take care of her, since he can't keep her himself." She paused at the sound of Lizzy's laughter. "I can't imagine why, though."

* * *

Deidrym stood at the base of a huge rollercoaster. The Visitor had been simply running from ride to ride from the moment they had set foot in the park, ignoring the little Nightmaren she had invited along. Deidrym didn't mind. Back in Nightmare, being ignored by almost all Nightmarens had been a good thing. A good thing she had been denied many, many times. Even when Reala had threatened to dismember anyone who dared come anywhere near her, they had tormented her whenever his back was turned, especially Jackle. Her mind wandered to one of those times…

* * *

Nightmare was being attacked. Deidrym didn't know the details, but she knew the attacker wasn't NiGHTS. Reala had sternly ordered her not to move from his throne while he went to pacify the threat, which meant Deidrym had to sit here, on her creator's throne, for probably the whole night. Deidrym groaned and shifted so she was sitting on the left arm of the throne, legs swinging over the floor far below. She hated sitting still, especially when Reala left her in his throne room. True, it was the closest thing to a sanctuary she had, but it was just so _boring._ Nothing to look at but checkered walls and floor (which she already had memorized), nothing to do but fidget and twiddle her oversized fingers. Even by now she should have figured out that, for a small, flightless, clumsy, misshapen Nightmaren picked on by nearly every other Nightmaren in all of Nightmare, boring was good.

She leaned back until she was lying down, knees elevated by the arm of the throne. She squirmed and wiggled until her head was resting on the right arm and her feet were just barely on the left. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Maybe she could make the time go faster by taking a nap.

She had only had her eyes shut for a few minutes when something poked her forehead. Deidrym frowned and flapped her hand at it. Once she lowered it, she was poked again. And again. And again. And again, until, annoyed, Deidrym opened her eyes and looked straight into the grinning face of Jackle.

"Yaieek!" She yelped and kicked her foot up, bonking Jackle's floating head.

"Owchies!" Jackle exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, pouting. "What was that for?"

Deidrym sat up and glared at him. "You kept poking me! You had it coming," she stated. "Now go away."

"Aw, now that's not nice," Jackle's head sank down behind the back of the throne. Deidrym huffed and sat up, crossing her arms over her chest and letting her feet dangle.

She glimpsed a flash of teeth and pulled her feet up onto the throne again with another yelp. Jackle floated up in front of her, grinning meanly. "Aw, did I scare you?"

Deidrym swallowed hard and scowled at him. "NO," she snapped. _He's just trying to scare you again, _she reminded herself._ Don't let him scare you._ "Now leave me alone, before Reala finds you here and beats you up again." She then lowered her eyelids and smirked like Reala did when he was about to deliver a stinging remark to some Nightmaren. "On second thought, why not stick around? I'm sure Reala would love to use you for stress relief."

Jackle scowled briefly, then resumed his overly toothy grin. "I just came to see if you wanted to play."

Deidrym's pupils contracted in horror, and Jackle's smirk grew wider. "Let's play tag!" One hand flashed through the air, smacked into Deidrym, and swatted her off Reala's throne. "You're it!"

* * *

Deidym shook her head hard. _That's enough of that, _she thought. _Try and think of something else._ Just then, Lizzy came running off the nearest ride. Deidrym grinned and greeted her cheerfully, grateful for an effective distraction.

* * *

Reala sighed miserably as he sat down on his throne. He had only returned to Nightmare a few minutes ago and already he was questioning his decision to leave Deidrym in Nightopia. He and NiGHTS were enemies, so why should she be expected to bother keeping his creation safe? She might even use Deidrym as some kind of outlet for any violent feelings she might harbor towards him. He quickly shook his head to clear it of that thought. Not even the old NiGHTS would have stooped so low. He remembered a time when Puffy had wanted to teach Jackle a lesson by having Gillwing attack him. None of it had worked well at all, and NiGHTS had found the whole thing amazingly ridiculous.

"If you want someone to get smacked in the face," she'd said. "Just go and smack him in the face!"

Reala imagined that she still lived by that credo. She could have punched him in the face when he asked her to take Deidrym. Besides, Deidrym was more like NiGHTS than like him. They would probably get along just fine. He needed to stop worrying. That was why he had left her there in the first place, so he could stop constantly worrying about some Nightmaren coming to harass her while he was busy defending Nightmare from lucid dreamers and their armies of Mepians.

Someone entered his throne room, but Reala decided not to acknowledge their presence until they presented their request or report. He found it helped keep away trivial matters when he did so.

Jackle floated up in front of him, looking unhappy for a change. "What happened to Deidrym?"

"She's not here anymore," Reala answered coolly. "I took her to Nightopia and left her with NiGHTS. At least there I can trust she'll be safe and not used as some kind of plaything." With the last phrase, Reala drilled Jackle with a particularly unfriendly stare.

Jackle appeared to squirm, though the fact that he didn't have a body made it difficult to be sure. "Oh, come on. It's not like you can blame me for everything that happened to her."

"Let's see," Reala pondered. "I can blame you for the fact she hated life here—"

"Don't forget about Donbalon, Chamelan, Clawz, Bomamba, Girania, Gillwing—"

"Don't worry, I won't. I can blame you for the fact that she panics at the mention of card tricks," Reala raised an eyebrow, inviting the second-level to try and defend himself against that accusation.

All Jackle did was giggle at the memory of a certain trick and a terrified, disoriented little Nightmaren.

"I can blame you for losing that extremely lucid dreamer's Ideya. I can blame you for the fact that Deidrym exists at all. I can blame you for frayed nerves. I can blame you for—"

"Okay, I get it! I'm leaving already! Sheesh!" Jackle flew out and left Reala to himself.

Reala sighed. "Finally." He recalled the incident with the lucid dreamer.

* * *

Girania burst into his throne room. "Lord Reala! Nightmare is being attacked! You must come quickly! We need your assistance, Sir!"

Reala rose from his throne, making sure to leave Deidrym safely on it. "NiGHTS?"

"No, something else! Please hurry!"

Reala flew out with Girania. "If it's not NiGHTS, then what is it?"

"It's one of those really lucid Visitors! He's flying on his own, and he's got an army!"

Had he just heard that right? "A what?"

"An army! Of Mepians!"

Well, this was new. "Have they breached the gate yet?"

"Not when I was there."

Reala clenched his fist. "Good."

* * *

An hour later, Reala forced the boy back into his cluster of Mepians while Queen Bella threw a gold net over the Visitor and Mepians. The boy struggled against the threads and the Mepians squealed in distress, but it appeared they had been effectively neutralized for now. Still, Reala ordered the others not to let their guard down as he grabbed the Visitor's shoulder through the net with a paralyzing grip.

Just as he was lifting his hand to take the Visitor's Ideya, a scream interrupted him. He turned to see a small figure running along a distant platform, chased by a large cape and gloves. He sighed and released the Visitor's shoulder. "Do NOT let them escape!"

He flew over, snatched up Deidrym in his arms, set her on a ledge he could keep in sight at all times, and turned on Jackle angrily. Jackle sensed he was in trouble and chuckled nervously.

"Hey, it was just a little game. I wasn't—"

An explosion cut him off, and something large slammed into Jackle and squashed him against a wall. The large something turned out to be Chamelan, Donbalon, Girania, and Queen Bella tied together with the net. Reala didn't even need to look to confirm that the Visitor and his army had gotten away with his Ideya. He sighed and freed the Nightmarens from the net, leaving only a literally flattened Jackle whom Reala suspected they were going to have to peel off the wall.

"…ouch," Jackle's muffled voice whimpered.

Deidrym giggled, and the other Nightmarens joined in. Finally, Reala had to chuckle himself. But he realized that Deidrym couldn't stay here. She was supposed to live a life that was free and safe.

Like NiGHTS did.

* * *

Reala sighed. He was going to miss that little 'maren. But he knew he had done the right thing. For her and Nightmare.

* * *

Wow, that's a lot of backstory. And almost no plot. Just a lot of post-decision angst, self-deprecation and flashbacks, one of which was taken from/inspired by a scene from "How to Train Your Dragon". Lovely. (bangs head against wall) I promise the story will get better next chapter.

Please Review! And Merry Christmas! (Or whatever you might celebrate)


	4. Chapter 4

Yippee! I finished another chapter! It's a bit short, but it advances the plot (I guess...). Anyway, enjoy. :)

Thanks, leveluplewa, Darktiger09, GIGA-XISBASS, and smileyfox5150 for taking time to review. Much appreciated.

* * *

Lizzy scampered out of the park. "Wasn't that place fun?" she asked Deidrym, who followed at a walk. Deidrym nodded with a smile. "Yeah, lots."

It really had been fun. Most of the time, other Nightmarens had fun at her expense, but for her, life had been either harrowing and miserable, or just plain dull.

NiGHTS and Owl looked around and saw Lizzy and Deidrym coming. NiGHTS grinned and waved. Lizzy waved back and broke into a run. Deidrym started to run as well, but promptly tripped over her own feet and landed on her face. Lizzy heard the thud and turned.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, bending down to help her up.

Deidrym ignored the offered hand and pushed herself up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I fall down all the time, so I'm used to it."

NiGHTS floated over and leaned over her. "Must be the big feet," she remarked. Deidrym looked up at NiGHTS, a little hurt by the statement. True, she herself had often complained about her oversized feet, and she had gotten used to the Nightmarens in Nightmare making fun of her badly-proportioned body. But NiGHTS was supposed to be different. From what she had heard, NiGHTS was better than the others. That was why she had left Nightmare, wasn't it? And why she was helping Visitors find their Ideya instead of stealing them?

"NiGHTS!" Lizzy admonished. "That's rude!"

NiGHTS shrugged. "Well, it's true. They're huge."

Deidrym sat up and sighed deeply. "It's okay. I'm used to it." She got up to her feet and walked away, carefully.

"Now look!" Lizzy scolded. "You hurt her feelings! You should go apologize!"

NiGHTS stared at the little girl. Now she was being lectured by nine-year-olds? She looked over at the disproportionate figure and sighed. "Alright. I'll go say I'm sorry. Wait here."

NiGHTS caught up with the little maren in seconds and hovered in front of her. Deidrym looked up at the older Nightmaren. "What?"

"Hey, look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I said you had big feet. I didn't mean to," NiGHTS watched her anxiously.

Deidrym looked down at her feet. "It's okay. Really. I'm always complaining about my own feet anyway. And you're still way nicer than the other Nightmarens."

NiGHTS smiled. "So do you forgive me?"

"Sure."

Lizzy came skipping up. "So, did you apologize?"

NiGHTS nodded. "Yep, we're friends now." She turned to Deidrym for confirmation. "Right?"

Deidrym made eye contact with the jester, smiled, and nodded. _Friends. I like that._

A little sound cut into the conversation. They turned and Lizzy squealed with delight. "Nightopians!"

A trio of little Nightopians approached, giggling and calling out in their own language. Lizzy immediately rushed over, picked one up, and cuddled it, cooing. NiGHTS grinned at the squirming creature and began to play her flute. Deidrym stood to the side uncomfortably. Reala had told her about Nightopians. They were apparently fragile, and she was so clumsy. She could hurt them.

A tiny hand tugged on her boot. She looked down to see one of the Nightopians at her feet, smiling up at her trustingly. It held up its arms. Deidrym just stared down at it, confused.

"He wants you to pick him up," NiGHTS told her from her place a few paces away.

Deidrym glanced over at her, then down at the Nightopian again. Hesitantly, she bent down, carefully cupped her hands around its little torso, and lifted it up. He was remarkably light, she noticed. Like lifting a bag of feathers that wiggled and giggled. He smiled wide and fluttered his little wings as she held him.

_His wings…_ Deidrym looked more closely at the small creature's wings. They were a lot smaller than those of the other two. "You're earthbound, too, aren't you, little guy?"

She shifted her hold on him and cradled him closer, to the Nightopian's delight.

Lizzy suddenly went transparent for a second, then returned to normalcy. She looked down at herself and pouted. "Awwww," she groaned. "Over already?"

"What's over?" Deidrym asked, looking up from the little Nightopian.

Owl hooted. "Her time in the Night Dimension is over. Her consciousness is returning to her own world now."

"Goodbye, Owl!" Lizzy called. "Bye, NiGHTS! Nice meeting you, Deidrym!" And she was gone.

Deidrym turned to NiGHTS worriedly. "Will she come back?"

"Of course she will," NiGHTS answered. "When she falls asleep again."

Deidrym sighed and smiled down at the Nightopian in her arms. "Good."

* * *

The girl sat down on the cot and sighed. The end of yet another day, and she was still here. She gazed out the window longingly, like she had many times before, and let her mind wander. Before, it had been simply because her own surroundings were uninteresting. Now, she did it to hold on to her hope and sanity.

A shadow fell over her, and she pulled her knees to her chest and shut her eyes. He was here again. The best she could do was ignore him, let him sit on the cot next to her, play with her hair and talk to her while her thoughts took her far away from here.

She hated being trapped here. He never really hurt her, but he didn't treat her like a person. The way he talked to her and petted her hair made her feel more like a pet than anything.

She tried to remember her dreams last night. Dreams were her only escape so far. Where there was no one holding her anywhere, where she could fly if she wanted.

He finally said goodnight and left. She got under the thin blanket, lay down, and shut her eyes, eager for the brief escape that sleep always brought.

* * *

Ugh. Not even three pages. I hate myself right now. n I honestly couldn't get anywhere after all this was down.

But at least there's some plot development. Reviews?


	5. LETTER TO READERS

A note to readers:

I am just writing this because I have decided to put this story on hiatus and thought I should at least tell people why. Well, I have a tendency to keep coming up with ideas for fics after I start them until they are completely different from what I had intended to write. Usually, this is good because I love stories that develop into something bigger than you originally thought, but occasionally, I swamp myself with too many ideas that Must Be Used or get so far ahead of myself that writing the original story becomes such a chore that I eventually just give up on the whole thing.

Don't worry, under no circumstances am I removing or abandoning this story, but I have managed to momentarily paralyze myself with an overload of new ideas for characters, plot, scenes, etc. where NiGHTS fanfiction is concerned. On top of that, I have writer's block. So while I dig myself out of this mess I buried myself in and figure out just what to do with this whole thing, I'm taking a break from NiGHTS fanfiction (for the most part) and switching most of my focus to fics in other fandoms for the time being.

I apologize for the wait and hope you enjoyed reading Daydreamer. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.

Gameoner


End file.
